fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Angels fall from grace
King and his ship finally arrived on earth. King chooses to land in the atlantic ocean. He hoped to land without to much trouble,sadly he was mistaken. Superman and others were on their way. King sighs " I can't believe i have to this early" suddenly several of the soldiers, 5 to be exact with bankotsu leading them says "we will dispose of them for your highness" the 5 speed away to the invaders, Bankotsu orders " Divide and conquer dont kill them or his highness will get mad, IS THE ORDER UNDERSTOOD!? all the soldiers reply" SIR YES SIR" Meanwhile our heroes were heading toward then landing site. Superman asks" Are we close Hal?" Hal replies"Yup just about 500 FT to go" flash yawns" I could have been there already but no I have to wait for you slow pokes" "FLASH! behave yourself",Wonder Women shouts" "Diana calm down" Wolverine says. "SO wolfie hows the hover board performing keeping up OK?" Flash brags "THIS IS NO TIME FOR FIGHTING YOU TWO" Hal Yells" One thing all of you need to know is their leader know has all 9 spectrum beasts" "So what you're saying is their leader has complete control over all power rings" Superman gulped "Yes Superman this man known as king will be extremely dangerous" suddenly all the heroes are attacked by Bankotsu and his troops. Bankotsu shouts" SUPERMANS MINE HAVE FUN WITH WHO YOU PICK" Superman grinds his teeth" Justice League divide and conquer" to his surprise all 4 of his comrades are taken out in seconds. Amazed by their defeats Superman Mumbles" No way, how could they have lost so easily?" So Bankotsu use banryu to summon a giant stone pillar to fight on, his men are holding the 4 justice leaguers. To Supermans shock Bankotsu stabs Banryu into the ground. Superman Asks" Why did you abandon your weapon?" Bankotsu replies" His majesty Commanded that we not kill or hurt any of you to bad so he limited our powers to only physical powers and limited them to about 30% SO BRING IT SUPERBOY" Superman charges at Bankotsu, the two deliver blow after blow to each other after several minutes of fighting the two pause to taunt each other more Bankotsu taunts" your pretty good, but my mom hits harder" Superman replies" Ive had girl human hit me worse then your punches" "Well i guess i better step up the game plan then should I" Bankotsu smirks. Suddnenly the 4 other soldiers all attack Superman at once and Superman is beat up to much to fight back against the 5 of them. Bankotsu then contacts King and says"We've got them and were ready to broadcast" King replies" Ok broadcasting in 3.2.1 .. HELLO earth I am the alien ruler known as King, I want all of you to know I'm only here to help you and dont try to stop me and my men. Know for those who think to here (shows all 5 defeated leaguers) this is your fate DEFEAT and yes they are alive but should any others rise against me I personally will deliver swift death to all of you. Earth what I'm trying to tell you is your heroes and heroines, your angels have lost their wings and now have fallen from their grace" DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY THIS WAS MADE FOR THE READERS ENJOYMENT FOR NONPROFIT PURPOSES!- THE STORY WAS PUT TOGETHER AND IS PROPERTY OF FLAMESWORD300 Category:Fan Fiction